Reasoning and Change
by lovesharrypotter26
Summary: This is a one shot for the story City of the Beasts by Isabel Allende.


So this was an assignment I did for school. It's an one shot extended on the story _**City of the Beasts**_ by **Isabel Allende. **Personally, I didn't like the book very much but I want to see what people thought of my writing.

This is just a one shot.

K+ because I'm paranoid.

Disclaimer- I don't own _**City of the Beasts.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reasoning and Change<strong>_

Alexander stepped off the plane, and stretched his tired limbs. After all he had gone threw, you would think that since his return to New York a little over a month ago, Alex would be used to pain. But he suspected the soreness he felt it had little to do with pain itself. It was probably because this was the first time he was seeing his family since before the trip. This visit to see his mother was his chance to give her the water of health.

He clung the backpack he had with him closer. Inside was the water of health, now held in a plastic flask. Kate thought it was an easier way of travel. He still had no idea how the security at the AirPort back in NYC hadn't even touched the flask. But he was great full.

Alex walked through the terminal. It was odd. Before his trip (though to him it had been so much more than just a simple trip), this would have seemed normal. What was odd was the way all of these people interacted with one another. But in truth, they weren't acting odd. This was normal for them, for he was the one who had changed. He was once one of them, now they were the_ nahab, _he was an outsider. He was now one of the _people of the mist_.

He got out of the terminal and suddenly heard his name being called near the baggage claim. The only thing wrong with the calling was that sounded like the caller or callers were questioning if it was truly him. Glancing toward where it came from, he automatically smiled.

There, in the front of the small group were Andrea and Nicole. They looked a bit older, but not much. They still had their child like features. And, for one, they seemed happy to see him. Behind his sisters was his father, John. He was smiling and seemed happy, but his eyes were wide, as if he didn't believe that was truly Alex. John seemed to have aged as well, but not in a good. He looked grown and weary from the stress.

They walked over to him quickly and his sisters hugged him tight. Nicole was stunned this was Alex. He seemed wise. She wondered what animals he had seen. Andrea was thinking how weird he looked with his hair different lengths. The middle was much shorter than the rest. But she was glad to have her brother back.

After the girls moved, John hugged Alexander. He was thinking about what Lisa had said. About how she saw Alexander and how she said he looked much older than before.

* * *

><p>After their quiet hello's, the group headed outside to the car. The girls had come back yesterday and had already seen Lisa. John didn't even want to think about their reactions from yesterday. He was trying to brace himself for Alexander's reunion with her.<p>

They got to the treatment center and John parked the car. He and the girls walked forward, Alex almost right on their heels. When they started to slow to go into Lisa's room, he nearly bumped into all three of them.

Before walking in, Alex tried to brace himself. He was _jaguar _now. He had to be strong for his mother. After going through everything he had in his time in the rainforest, this felt like the hardest trial yet.

* * *

><p>When Alexander entered, a huge smile came on to Lisa's face. But in an instant, he went into silent shock. She looked so weak and fragile. He walked over to her and gently hugged her, acting like he was afraid he would break her. She kissed his forehead and pulled back for a better look at her eldest and her only son.<p>

He did look older. But now, as if an even bigger trial had occurred after she saw him here in her room, he looked even more grown. Like the man she knew he would become someday. She felt tears starting to slowly fall down her cheeks.

Alexander looked at his mother. She looked so fragile, but he had been expecting that. What he hadn't expected was how much of an impact seeing her would have. Outside, he was trying to be strong but inside, he was… there were no words for how he felt inside. The words that would fit the best would be thankful and overwhelmed.

He gently whipped her tears off her cheek. There was truly no need for words right now. Their family was together again and for now, that was the best thing in this world.

* * *

><p>After their quiet reunion, his family started to ask the questions about his trip. He had to edit what he told them even more that with Kate. Telling his little sisters and his mother about going with the people of the mist was not a good idea. Not now, maybe not ever.<p>

Eventually, the girls fell asleep and John went outside for fresh air did Alexander and Lisa have a moment to themselves. They didn't talk much, just sat there. That was all that was need, for being in the company of one another enough.

Before she fell asleep, she whispered to him, "I am so proud of you Alexander. To see the man you have become."

Alex knew this was his chance. Near the bed was a cup of water for Lisa. He took out the flask and slowly poured half of the water into the cup when he heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly closed the flask and hid it back in his bag just incase it was his father coming back or someone to com check on Lisa.

Well, half of his mission was done now. Now he had to start trying to reason with the _nahab_ on this side of the country. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was needed, for the _people of the mist._

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later, John walked in finding his family asleep all over the room. He smiled a bit to himself and looked over at Alexander and Lisa.<p>

Alexander was no longer a child. No, he was growing, if not already grown, into a young man. It was like he was on a mission now. Well, John knew he would be great and succeed with it somehow. He knew he would.


End file.
